


I'll go to hell (and you will welcome me there)

by Rory



Series: Two Worlds [4]
Category: Honkai Impact 3 (Video Game), 崩坏3rd | Honkai Impact 3rd (Video Game)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, M/M, Otto has his kid body but he's still 500+-years-old, Seriously guys, Underage - Freeform, he's not a kid, no one there is underage, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 08:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rory/pseuds/Rory
Summary: "Walter had been having sex with Otto for a while by now. Though they were by no means regular partners, but they got together sometimes, when they happened to be in the same part of the world, and spend some time together.So he thought he’d gotten used to Otto’s shenanigans, after some bondage, roleplay and the like.Apparently he was wrong."





	I'll go to hell (and you will welcome me there)

Walter had been having sex with Otto for a while by now. Though they were by no means regular partners, but they got together sometimes, when they happened to be in the same part of the world, and spend some time together. And by spend some time together, it meant sexual intercourse, even if sometimes they ended up watching a lame movie together at 3AM when they couldn’t fall asleep.  
After all that time, though he would never agree or side with him, Walter started to understand Otto a little bit more.

So he thought he’d gotten used to Otto’s shenanigans, after some bondage, roleplay and the like.

Apparently he was wrong.

“Who are you?”  


Walter asked to the kid that presented at his door. The kid looked no older than ten or eleven, wearing dark green shorts and a white shirt, blond hair tied in a suspiciously familiar way and deep green eyes seemingly amused at him.

“So, you really don’t recognize me?” the kid snickered, the voice obviously childlike, but with a hint of familiarity as well.

Walter couldn’t believe it “Otto?” he asked tentatively.

“Who else?”  
  
Walter opened his mouth to say something, but shaked his head as if he changed his mind.  


“You know what, I’m done asking you the reason behind your behaviour” he finally said sitting down on the edge of his bed “you never answer me anyway”  
  
“Good boy” answered Otto, climbing on Walter’s legs, untying his hair and moving to kiss him.

“What are you doing?!” Walter stopped him, alarmed, pushing Otto backwards. Did he really want to…  
  
Otto seemed confused “What do you mean? I called you here because I wanted to have sex, and you agreed, since you’re here” Otto pouted, his blond hair, now free down his shoulder, making him look like a cherub. He would’ve been out of place on the ceiling of a church.

Walter tried to make Otto stand up, with no results “I never agreed to have sex with a child. I’m not a pedophile”  
  
Otto laughed, and pushed Walter down onto the bed with a strenght unexptected from that child-like body, weighting him down with his hands pressed onto the other’s shoulders.  
  
“The reason behind not having sex with underage people is not the maturity of the body but the maturity of the mind. Despite my appearance, I’m still me, and you know I’m older than you. Do you really think I am less of an adult when looking like this?”  
  
_Yes, because you act like a spoiled child_ Walter wanted to say, but he knew there was no point in arguing with Otto. Beside, no matter how much it pained him to admit, he had his reasons.

Not receiving an answer, Otto lowered down to try and kiss him again, long hair framing and shielding them from the outside world like a golden curtain.  
  
This time Walter let him have his way, tasting Otto even on that small mouth. He lost no time and invaded it with his tongue, fighting for dominance and immediately winning, Walter moved a leg upwards in between Otto’s legs, effectively forcing him to break the kiss to let out a loud moan.  
  
  
_Goddamnit, this man is already that horny…_  
  
  
“One condition. You give me a safeword and promise to use it if you can’t bear it.”  
  
Otto moved a finger down Walter’s cheek, eyes half lidded already but michievous “Are you worried about me~?”  
  
Walter looked away to hide the reddish color peeking up on his cheeks “Safeword, or we’re not doing this”  
  
Otto sighed, propping himself up on his arms “Fine, fine. It’s pepperoni, ok? I promise to use it if it’s too much. Happy now? But I assure that _ah_ we won’t need it” he complied, grinding his small hips on Walter’s leg.

Otto lowered himself again, pressing fiercely his mouth against Walter’s, he tried to blindly unbutton his partner’s shirt at the same time, smoothing up the skin and tweaking a nipple between small fingers.

“Behave” Walter warned him, he lowered one hand to Otto’s ass and pressed between his cheeks, still fully clothed, eliciting another moan from Otto. With the other hand he started to unbutton Otto’s shirt, quickly finishing before Otto, as unfocused as he was, could unbutton his.  
  
Once naked, Otto’s lithe chest looked like his adult version, smooth pale skin already glistening with perspiration. Walter ran his hands all over that skin, marveling on how much he was able to caress in one go, how his hands seemed bigger compared to that small body.  
  
But what enchanted him was how out of place and yet so nicely fitting was Otto’s look on him, something he could imagine to find on an incubus looking at his prey. And that was exactly how Walter felt every time he got intimate with Otto, even with this smaller body. A prey.  
  
  
…Not that his dick had any complaints, given how much interested in the situation it started to be. But Walter refused to be a prey.  
  
With a quick move, Walter reverted the positions, Otto laid down under him, his ass propped up against Walter’s thights, small feet latched onto his back.  
  
  
“Stay down, you little minx”  
  
  
Walter discarded his shirt and laid down himself, mouth over Otto’s, chest against chest and skin against skin, Otto’s back was curved under his weight, his butt brushing against Walter’s groin.  
  
Otto mumbled something, but with his mouth filled with Walter’s tongue it was hard to discern if he spoke actual words, or if he was just moaning.  
  
When Walter broke the kiss, Otto was already a panting mess. Smaller lungs were probably a bit of a downside of that kid-like body.

  
Half naked, with his hair spread out like a halo, Otto really wouldn’t have been out of place in some sacred-themed painting, despite the “impurity” of what they were doing. He felt already a bit dirty, but with the way Otto was looking at him there was no way the man before him wasn’t an adult in the body of a child.  
  
Fighting the small hint of guilt in the deep of his mind, Walter grabbed Otto’s shorts and pulled them away along with the underwear.  
  
A quick glance told Walter that despite the preteen appearance and the smaller proportions, that body has definitely been built with sex in mind, even if not as a primary purpose, given how eager Otto seemed to be.  
  
He hugged Walter’s neck, forcing him to lower “You know, this is the first time I use this body for sex, so let me enjoy it”  
  


_Selfish_ Walter thought, but he wasn’t one to back down in front of a challenge.  


He detatched those small hands from him as he started to go down, sucking and licking pale skin on his way, Otto’s moans sending jolts in his lower abdomen.

  
Walter placed his mouth on Otto’s erection, smaller than his usual self, proportioned to the rest, but definitely fully developed and already tinted red, a stark contrast to the child body it was attached to.  
  
He licked from base to tip, tasting a bead of precum, the proceeding to lick the sides before focusing on the tip. Otto mewled and squirmed under him and Walter felt those small hands gripping at his hair. He knew what Otto liked.

He sucked at the tip, tongue brushing the underside, then deepthroating him Walter fought his gag reflex, successfully.  
  
He sucked and licked, and scraped the delicate skin with his teeth, while Otto got vocal as always, his cries of pleasure filling the room as he writhed under Walter’s care.  
  
Soon, Otto’s hands pulled him away, letting the smaller man (child?) erection out of his mouth, a thin line of saliva still connecting the two.  
  
Otto was openly panting, red cheeks and teary eyes as side dish and the sight was mesmerizing.

“Don’t- don’t want to come yet” said Otto when he regained enough breath to speak.  
  
Walter wiped his lips and moved up to kiss Otto, who could taste a bit of him on his partner’s mouth. Otto grinded his hips upward, reveling in the harsh sensation of skin-on-jeans.  
  
“Congratulations, Walter. Since our first time, you indeed refined your dick-sucking skills”  
  
Walter retailated “And you want to kiss me with that mouth?”

  
Propped on only one elbow, Walter stopped Otto from saying anything more by pushing two fingers in his mouth.  
Otto sucked and licked them eagerly, nearly up to the knuckle until his own gag reflex kicked in.  


Walter lowered to whisper at his ear “Remember you promise” before pushing one finger behind his ring of muscles.  
Otto’s moans went up an octave and his hands latched around Walter’s neck, nails pressed in the skin of his shoulder, leaving moon-shaped marks as Walter stretched him open.  
  
After a while, Walter pushed a second finger inside, alternating between scissoring and curling them.  
Otto moaned and thrashed beneath him, scratching his shoulders nearly to the point of bleeding.  
  
As Walter started to get excited as well, he got up, sitting back on his heels, one hand still working on Otto, the other palming himself over the jeans. His breath was laboured now, his own arousal struggling against the strain of the fabric.  


Otto stretched his arms towards him, as to invite him “Come now, I don’t break” he panted.  
  
Walter thought on it for an instant then removed his fingers, Otto lamenting the loss, and quickly tossed away his jeans and boxers, finally freeing his aching erection.

After lubing himself up he aligned with Otto’s entrance, waiting for consent. Otto nodded silently and Walter pushed inside, the tightness and heat engulfing him.  
  
Otto moaned loudly, chest heavily going up and down.  
  
“M-move!” he cried.  
  
Walter complied, pulling back then bucking his hips forward. It was a bit different from what he was used to, but he couldn’t deny he was liking it. Maybe too much so.  
  
He trusted his hips fast and deep, knowing how Otto liked it, and given the latter’s reaction, Walter was right.  
  
Bent down, with Otto nearly folded in half, Walter started sucking a bruise on Otto’s neck, ears filled with his partner’s moans and cries and his pleads to not stop, and sometimes his name.  
  
All this did marvels in building pressure in his lower abdomen, filling him with the dread feeling that he wouldn’t be able to last as long as usual. The pleasure he was earning for that tight body was something completely unexpected and definitely luscious. Too much, it was too much.  


  
Suddenly Walter stopped, but before Otto could complain, he flipped him over, chest now pressing on the mattress and ass up.  
Soon Walter resumed his movements, hands firmly holding up his hips, pounding down Otto as his back arched, his fingers gripping tightly at the sheets as if his life depended on it.

If Otto was loud before, now he was screaming in pleasure, a panting and quivering mess dangerously near to his climax.  
  
“O-Otto…”  
  
Walter moaning quietly his name was the last drop and with a high-pitched cry Otto climaxed, spending himself on the sheets.  
Walter was only a few thrusts away, holding Otto close as he came with a low groan.  


He flopped on the side, laying on his back; Otto instead stayed on his stomach, completely spent.  
  
“So, did you like it?” questioned Otto after a minutes.  
  
“It was… okay” was the laconic answer.  
  
“Only okay? It was great!” Otto rolled over Walter, crossing his arms on the bigger man’s chest “You just don’t want to admit you liked having sex with me wearing this body~”

He didn’t. Didn’t want to admit it, that’s it.

  
  
“It’s fitting” he mumbled “you often act like a spoiled brat anyway”  
  
Otto snickered, stealing Walter’s glasses before heading to the bathroom, feeling the come dripping down his thight.  
  
“Hey, those are mine”  
  
“Since I’m a spoiled brat, you can come here and get them after you washed me clean” Otto said before disappearing inside the bathroom.  
  
Walter sighed, knowing that Otto surely had something else in mind, but followed suit.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not into loli or shota, but I can't do anything but obey inspiration when it comes. Otto's the type to do bullshits like this and call it legit.
> 
> I will also work on my Otto/Captain series when I manage to find one (1) good idea.


End file.
